


How hard is too hard?

by Rachaelizabeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizabeth/pseuds/Rachaelizabeth
Summary: "We're still friends, right?" she had asked between punches."Depends on how hard you hit me," He replied.Well, how hard is too hard?





	How hard is too hard?

After the kerfuffle, there was a short span of a month where their once wholesome family was divided. They may have not always agreed with one another or gotten along, but no one wanted things to end like this. They were a family, for better or for worse, or, at least, they used to be. Tony, having just got off the phone with the Cheif of Staff at the White House, wondered if they ever would be again. It would take work. A lot of work considering no one knew where anyone was. At least, that's what they told him.

Nat left right after her conversation with Tony. Having left before anybody started looking for her, she only had to double back twice before arriving at the only place she had ever felt at home. It was funny, she hadn't even given it any thought where to hide. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else after the heartbreaking events of the past few weeks. And there wasn't a doubt in her mind as she pulled up to the house that she would be welcomed in with open arms as she always has been.

It seemed leaving before anyone noticed that they should be looking for her too had done her good. She had gotten back before him.

Laura had been doing the dishes, the kids in bed when the door opened. It had not been the assassin she had been hoping for, but Laura was not surprised when the redhead strolled in wearing a facade of confidence. Being married to the infamous Hawkeye for many years had given her the ability to see past a strong outer demeanor to the weariness inside.

"Natasha! Oh, honey how are you? Are you hurt? I saw what they said on the news, it's the only source of information I have other than a cryptic text from Clint a week ago saying he was sorry. What does that mean? He is coming home, right? He would let us know if he was going on the run, wouldn't he? How- how could this have happened?" Laura had gone from hugging Natasha and checking her for injuries to sobbing in her arms.

"He's coming home. I promise you he is coming home."

"When?" Laura asked, looking up.

"As soon as he thinks it's safe. He's just being cautious," Natasha assured her.

A week went by, Laura had not had another breakdown since Nat had shown up. She had also learned how to put up a strong front, as long as she knew it was just that, a front.

True to what Tasha had told her friend, Clint made it back only a week and a half after Natasha, and he was not surprised at all to find his closest friend sipping on a cup of tea while rocking Nathan back to sleep when he entered his house at 2 AM.

They locked eyes and to anyone else, she would have looked unmoved, like she was expecting this. And no doubt she was, but he knew her, knew how she worked better than anyone else. He could see the relief in her eyes, just as he was sure she could see the same in his at seeing her there.

She broke their eye contact and straightened up before looking at him again, doing her best Wanda impersonation, "You were pulling your punches."

He looked at her, a look of complete seriousness on his face, and said, "Yeah, well, good nannies are hard to come by."

They both cracked a small smile and a dry laugh, Natasha setting Nathan back in his crib and going over to hug her best friend.

"It'll all work out yeah?" She asks.

"It always does," He whispers, hugging her a little tighter.


End file.
